super_super_duper_logosfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Barney in Concert Credits
Opening Titles * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "Barney in Concert" Ending Credits * Cast: ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Adam - Alexander Jhin ** Amy - Becky Swonke ** Tina - Jessica Zucha ** Barney - David Joyner ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Baby Bop - Dao Knight, Jenny Dempsey ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson * Publisher: Richard C. Leach * Understudies: Jody, Corley, Keenan Williams * Assistant Understudy: Kaylee Scott * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Co-Executive Producers: Ed Kee, Ricky Blair, Todd Kessler, Angela C. Santomero, Freddy Smith * Supervising Producer: Gary Musick * Assistant Producer: Steven Burns * Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Co-Producers: Wendy Harris, Robert LaDuca, Jonathan Yeaworth, Peter Parles * Post-Production Producer: Robin C. Mathiesen * Line Producers: Valerie Kosednar, Claire Curley * Tour Producer: Matthew Friedman * Director: Jim Rowley * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody * Coordinating Producer: Penelope Jewkes * Consulting Producers: Mitchell Kriegman, Carmen Limburg Koger, Jason Bliss * Associate Director: Heather Smith * Assistant Directors: Joseph Haberkorn, Jeremy Hopwood, Howard Eddington, Paul Serafini * Production Manager: Tiger Sanfilippo * Concept: Kathy O'Rourle-Parker * Story Development: Stephen White, Steve Hulett, Frank Olsen, Vance Gerry, Kermit Frazier * Tour Director: Darryl Van Blaricom * Writers: Kathy O'Rourke-Parker, Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Dennis DeShazer * Screenplay: John Erdington, Jeff Gittle, Tony L. Marino, Ed Ghertner * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Lighting Designer: Patrick Woodroffe * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Assistant Art Directors: Jeffrey Dauber, Ian Chernichaw, Mark Kara, Jean Claude De Araujo, John Casey * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Assistant Choreographers: Kim Durlach, Jeanne Simpson * Lighting Supervisor: Jim Fitzpatrick * Lighting Technicians: Laura Manteuffel, Chris Rios, Tony DiGirolamo * Lighting Director: Lowry Perry * Lighting Programmer: Jason Naffziger * Lighting Operator: Simon Hunt * Production Mixer: David Boothe * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Post Production: David Boothe * Audio Supervisor: Bob Van Dorn * Tour Manager: Cynthia Shields * Lighting Board Operator: John Theisen * Graphic Animation Producer: Joey Ahlbum * Graphic Animation Director: Peggy Fussell * Graphic Animation: Linda Hamil * Additional Graphic Animators: Dale Clowdis, Chuck Harvey, David Block, Don St. Mars * Assistant Graphic Animation: Holly Klein * Technical Graphic Animation Consultant: J. Scott Klossner * Additional Dialogue Editor: Jackie French * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Assistant Costume Designer: Terry Roberson * Wardrobe: Lisa Albertson * Wardrobe Supervisor: Barbara Van Zandt * Wardrobe Coordinators: Thom Heyer, Jacqueline L. Hesley, Lori Zbranek, Tommy Bourgeois * Wardrobe Assistant: Linda Yost * Stitchers: Robert J. Blalock, Natalie G. Sergi-Saari, Jennifer Eufemi, Traci Hutton, Barbara DeBoins, Roy Turpin * Coordinating Graphic Animators: Walt Stanchfield, Rob Minkoff, Hendel S. Butoy, Jennifer Oxley, Dale Baer, Darrell Van Citters * Key Assistant Graphic Animators: Robert Shellhorn, John Pomeroy, Chuck Williams, Michael Cedeno, Seth Zeichner, Danial Nord, Jerry Rees, Jeffrey J. Varab, Phillip Young, Nancy Keegan, Anne Nakasone, Dayna Gonzalez, Ingrid Kindler, Hal Ambro, Hal King * Storyboard Graphic Artist: David Levy * Assistant Graphic Storyboard Artist: Andy Gaskill * Storyboard Graphic Revisionist: Kevin Cardinali * Junior Graphic Storyboard Artists: Joseph Goldberg, Matt Sheridan, Adam Osterfeld, Jacob Loudderman, Don C. Paul, Ted Kierscey * Senior Storyboard Graphic Artists: Dave Palmer, Fred Hellmich, Ron Husband, Phil Nibbelink, Chris Buck, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Tony Mizgalski, Yuji Ushijima, Chris Boyce, Cheryl S. Elliot, Tom Keegan, Tom Ferriter, Dan Haskett, Gary Goldman, Don Bluth * Seamstress: Susie Thennes * Tailors: Victor Rodderinich, Vincent Portsmouth * Make-up: GiGi Coker * Assistant Make-ups: Jeanie D'Iorio, Christopher Del Coro, Kasha Breuning, Nancy Gray, David Maderich, Jennifer Barnaby * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Casting Director: Shirley Abrams * Assistant Casting Director: Jennifer Van Der Molen * Additional Casting: Tulani Bridgewater * Majestic Casting Director: Joshua Rodriguez * Script Supervisors: Holly Thompson, Lindsey Aikens, Alison Sherman, Kelly Maher, Sheila Waldron, Eli Litt * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Video Support Supervisor: Ken Wise * Supervising Graphic Animators: Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale, Jay Jackson, Frank Suarez, Frank Thomas, Christopher M. Gelles, Dave Suding, Leroy Cross, Glen Keane, Cliff Nordberg, John Sibley, Jack Buckley, Joseph Silver, Jose Korrendez, J. Keen, Sal Zaffino, Dan Cardinali * Digital Designer: Yo-Lynn Hagood * Camera Operators: Rick Appleby, Joey Arcidiacono, Clay Armstrong, Theodore Ashton, John Atkinson, Randy Baker, Anthony Balderrama, Ron Barnes, Andy Bethke, Danny Bonilla, Larry Boothby, Mike Breece, Adrian Brister, Trent Brya, John Burdick, Jesus Carillo, Chris Childs, Eli Clarke, Mike Coker, Mike Colucci, Chris Conder, Larry Copeland, Gareth Paul Cox, Rob Curschman, Ken Dahlquist, Dirk Davenport, Gabriel Davis, Bruce Deck, Bob DelRusso, Joel Deutsch, Keith Dicker, Dave Dorsett, Barbara Drago, Dave Driscoll, Tim Drnec, Dave Eastwood, Nick Fayor John Feher, Dustin Ford, Freddie Fredericks, Hank Geving, Pat Gleason, Jim Goldsmith, Paul Gramaglia, Shawn Harkins, Bruce A. Harmon, Kirk Hepburn, Thom Hildreth, Dave Hilmer, Jack Hodgkins, Eugene Huelsman, Landon Jackson, Warren Jones, Turner Jumonville, Bob Keys, Jay Kulick, Jay Lafayette, Alan Langford, Brian Lataille, Jeff Latonero, Jack Lawrence, Joseph Levy, David Levisohn, Todd Livdahl, Tore Livia, Adam Margolis, Mark McCallie, Jay Millard, Jeff Muhlstock, Lyn Noland, Eric Norberg, Jimmy O'Donnell, Wayne Orr, Scott Padyjasek, Scott Paider, Rob Palmer, Kenneth Patterson, John Perry, James Petersmeyer, Bill Philbin, Brian Phraner, David Plakos, Aaron Pomeroy, George Prince, Timothy Quigley, Hector Ramirez, Ryan Ratajczak, Brian Reason, Mark Renaudin, John Repczynski, Chris Rios, Kenny Rivenbark, Manny Rodriguez, Jim Rohrig, Jofre Rosero, Dondi Sanchez, Dylan Sanford, Tyler Sawyer, George Schaafsma, Jeff Scott, Todd Semmes, Chad Smith, Holly Sorenson, Victor Sosa, Lenny Spears, Vince Spoelker, Mike Stodden, Claus Stuhlweissenburg, Bill Sullivan, Cody Taylor, Jason Thompson, Ron Travisano, Damien Tuffereau, Peter Twill, Mike Uribe, Rob Vuona, Ron Washburn, Danny Webb, Fed Wetherbee, Mark Whitman, Hugh Wilson, Kris Wilson, Phil Woods, Jared Young, Steve Zinn * Assistant Cameras: Darren Anderson, Rudy Carames, Robert Davis, Travis Goldberg, Mario Kanijer, Gabriel Lopez, Neal Paul, Alejandro Ramirez, Harrison Rivers, Alex Schmidt, Gary Schwainger, Howard Surrton, Daniel Tarivisona, Derek Thomas, Frank Unsiatyski, David Warner * Crane Operator: Ralph Bishop * Assistant Crane Operator: Frederick Fussell, Jr. * Jib Operator: Jasper Johnson * Crane Arm: Rick Mendoza * Story Supervisor: William Jacobs * Steadicam Operator: Jake Douglas * Technical Director: Stacey Smith * Technical Managers: Emmett Loughran, Rob Partington * Production Office Manager: Karen Pigg * Stage Managers: Chalotte Spivey, Kevin Spivey * Assistant Stage Managers: Cody Rodriguez, Travis DeCastro, Tom Korde, Nicholas McCorkle * Communications & Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Sound Effects Supervisors: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Sound Effects Editor: Clint E. DeBoer * Assistant Sound Effects Editor: Monte S. Craig * Leadman: Frederick Breitfelder * Audio Coordinator: Michael Haines * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Audio Engineers: Bob Aldridge, George Hamilton, Hawk Joseph Thomas, Tyler Youngquist * Audio Assistant: Cindy Speer * Boom Operators: Phil Allison, Mario Cardenas, James Johnson, Matthew McFadden, Betsy Nagler, Irin Strauss, Jim Williams * Rail Technicians: Neal Gallagher, Morris Kahn, Arthur McPaul, Vincent Paulson, Paul Rodriguez, John Tharp * Front of House: Dan Gerhard * Production Stage Manager: Daniel Pruiksma * House Mixer: Chris Kudrna * Gemini Audio Technician: Jimmy Hix * Key Layout Graphic: Paro Hozumi * Digital Graphic Director: Soo Kyung Kim * Draftpersons: Christopher McCray, James Fairorth, Tony Hauser, Nick Rajiero, Robbie Woods * Story Coordinator: Adam Peltzman * Supervising Story Coordinator: Art Stevens * Omega Audio Crew: Donna Christiensen, Paul Christiensen, Julie Haldeman, Steve Lowney, Danny Miller, Mike Williams * Storyboard Coordinator: McPaul Smith * Rigger: Justin Cheatham * Associate Editor: Arthur Noda * Lighting Coordinator: Mark Ludwig * Head Rigger: Kevin Brookner * Engineer in Charge: Glen Anderson * Video: Martins Gaujenieks * Video Engineers: Billy Steinberg, Jim Parkinson, Tom Gilmour, Tim Cereste, Jeff Freidman, Howard Feld * Senior Video Operator: Bink Williams * Video Operator: Paul Stiegelbauer * VTR Operator: Ronnie Skopac * Video Utility: Keith Guadarrama, Rick Compeau, Vinnie DeMaio, Jim Parente, Anthony Lenzo, Seth St. Vincent * Video Tape Operator: Steve Tennison * Video Tape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John R. Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Technical Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Utility: Mike Brandt, Colin Deford * Audio Utility: Jeffrey J. Hoosier, Michael Godrich, Richard Tejera, Mark Deadman, Mark Cummings, Trish Reilly, Captain Wright * Unit Engineer: Nick Tejero * Video Maintenance: Peter Dahlstrom * Production Coordinator: Jason Bliss * Post-Production Engineer: Andrew Sisson * Cable Pullers: David Hockemeyer, David Moxley * Production Associates: James Edwards, Sue Shinn * Assistant to Producer: Jill Hance * Computer P.A.: Justin Burke * Unitel Technical Support: Travis C. Meck * Set Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Property Master: Michael Kelly * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Post-Production Supervisor: Stephen Swofford * Set Construction: Charles Bailey * Set Fabrication: Orfillio Molina * Prop Assistant: Tim Thomaston * Puppet Construction: Ray Henry * Puppet Fabrication: Norine Henry, Carol Nelson * Swing Crew Chief: Santiago Molina * Swing Crew: Havier Lizama, Valario Molina * Swing Assistant: Dave Tumblety * Special Effects: Patrick Gold * Barney & Baby Bop's Costume: Irene Corey, Suzanne Braddick · Irene Corey Designs, Inc. * Majestic Stage Manager: Ron Brooks * Majestic Assistant Managers: Pat Myer, Jan Hitchborne * Costume Supervisor: Brian N. Blevins * Costume Assistants: Janet Bush, Robert Edwards, Donny Quante, Paul Bishop * Business Representative-IATSE: Jim Aman * Jimmy Jib Operator: Ralph R. Waterborough * Jimmy Jib Assistant: Jonathan Shelby * Set Dresser: Andrew Hansen * Prop Artist: Roger Richman * Third Cameras: Tiger Blalock, Joseph Shaiwang, Robert Smith * Key Grips: David Pearlberg, Anthony Mollicone, Anthony LaMacchia, John Lemac, Cliff Weisner, Billy Walker, John Theisen * Best Boy: Phil Martinez * Second Best Boy: Michael A. Mendez * Grips: Dave Elwell, Patrick Heffernan, Jack Jennings, Danny Haizlip * Electrics: Roger Johnson, David Adams * Post Videotape: Oz Blalock * Video Assist Operator: Rene Blalock * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Second Cameras: Ernie Jew, Wayne Cook, Van Smalley, Jason Knee, Michael Spain * Production Audio Supervisor: Dave Stone * Gaffers: Joe Gordon, Martin Thomas, Alex Skowron, T.J. Thompson, Mike Shucher, Bob Peterson, David 'Fuji' Convertino, Richard Galecki * Vision MIxer: Mary Forrest * Still Photographer: Dennis Full * Dolly Grips: Dan DeNitto, Tom Davidson, Claude Lorde, Matty Randazzo, Adam Blackburn * Child Supervisor: Rita Blanchard * Research and Development Engineer: Jessica Dowshen * Unitel Maintenance: Richard Schoenfeld * Episode Production Coordinator: Jessica Lissy * Production Assistants: Leslie Brothers, Lynn Carlton, Tim Carter, Donna Fankhauser, Christine Ferraro, Gabrielle Howard, Nancy Jones, Cher Jung, Ruth Luwisch, Carol-Lynn Parente, Debbie Ries * Production Accountants: Amy DiBattista, Margaret Johnson, Justin Caplicki, Johanne Beaudoin, Samantha Ettus, George Obergfoll * Musical Arrangements By: Bob Singleton & Larry Haron · © 1991, Agnes Day Music, BMI * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus · Directed by: Larry Haron ** "The Alef Bet Song" ** © 1981 Deborah Lynn Friedman (ASCAP) Sound Write Productions, Inc. ** "Baby Bop Street Dance" ** © 1991 Agnes Day Music, BMI ** "Everyone is Special" ** "Bubble, Bubble Bath" (Lyrics) ** "We are Barney & The BYG" (Lyrics) ** "Backyard Gang Rap" (Lyrics) ** "Baby Bop" (Lyrics) ** © 1991 Phillip Parker, ASCAP ** "I Love You" Lyrics: Lee Bernstein ** © 1983 Shimbarah Music, BMI * All Public Domain Musical Arrangements © 1991 Agnes Day Music, BMI * Content Consultant: Dr. Karen Hill Scott * Special Thanks to: Allen Tallenette Drill Team, Broadcast and Journalism Department of Allen High School · Stage Monitors: Ian Feiwus, Melissa Feiwus * Barney's Special Friends who helped sing "The ABC Song" in Hebrew and in French: Sara Baker, A.J. Bush, Jennifer Bush, Alex Dermu, Julie Dermu, Laurence Dermu, Brittney Elliot, Dana Feiwus, Caroline Freytag, Daniel Frid, Jonathan Frid, Marissa Gallant, Lexie-Preston Gunther, Grant Connor Jenkins, Anouk Lepetre, Lindsay Long, Katherine Lucca, Stephaine Lucca, Alexandre Oger * Special Thanks to Solomon Schecter Preschool, Dallas, Texas, The French School, Dallas, Texas · Directors: Pam Laptook, Jeanne Jeannin * Executive in Charge of Production: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1991 The Lyons Group * Copyright © MCMXCI Paramount Pictures all rights reserved Category:Disney's Barney Videos Category:Disney Category:Brentwood Music Category:Barney Home Videos Category:1991